The present invention is directed to a teaching aid for the deaf, and has as its main goal an aid in the teaching and usage of sign language. It has been found that people attempting to learn sign language and especially the deaf, emotionally, or learning-impaired and physically handicapped, learn better from a teacher or communicator when the teacher is camouflaged or hidden behind a teaching aid which allows for the teacher to carry on his or her lesson or objective while, at the same time presenting to the viewer a facade that is pleasing and unobtrusive to the viewer. It is, of course, well-known to teach children, to a certain and limited extent, via puppets, dolls, and the like, which allows one to engage the interest and fancy of the child while concomitantly instructing the child. Any barrier, whether natural or artificial, is at least partially broken down by such "transference" to the inanimate, yet "attention-directing", prop or aid. It has been found that in communicating through sign language that a uniquely-configured and structured, partially maneuverable stuffed bear has achieved success hitherto unrealized, which has broken down the barrier between teacher and student, and between professional and patient to teach sign language and to open communication. The prop, or aid, has opened communication to some individuals who previously were non-communicative.
The stuffed bear of the invention is not limited to the teaching of sign language, but has use in other areas of communicating. It has been found that the stuffed bear of the invention has been very useful in breaking down barriers between teacher and student by acting as a learning tool and as an extension of the teacher even at college level. It has been found that sexually abused and tactile-defensive children have had their inhibitions and barriers broken by the stuffed bear of the invention, since it offers no threat, thereby allowing for direct communication between child and parent or therapist via the bear. Even children of two years of age are assisted and listen to a parent via the stuffed bear of the invention, easing frustrations in communication at this difficult age. The stuffed bear of the invention has also been found to have great effectiveness when used by pediatricians in examining a child, by the doctor's insertion of his or her arms through the open tubular arms of the bear, thereby making it appear that the stuffed bear is the one who is actually examining or administering to the child, which, it has been found, has broken down inhibitions and fear normally associated with doctor visits.
The opportunity for learning through the imaginative play with puppets has been nearly inaccessible to the deaf. Puppets that "talk" can only be interpreted to the deaf. Through the stuffed bear of the invention, an animated object, namely the bear, can actually "talk" directly to the deaf audience or students. When students are allowed to communicate through the bear of the invention, they learn to express new ideas and feelings which might be unacceptable in the real world, yet very necessary for them to explore.